DBEP- Exiled Saiyans Saga
by revenge monkey
Summary: The eighth dragonball has been kept in hiding for sometime now until the z gang had to interfere. Komano and her parents are at the oppisite end of the universe, training to get the db back. Will they survive to even get back?
1. Prelude

My fan fic is about a women named Sato and her family. Her family consists of herself (currently 29), her husband Tomoakaski (31) and her daughter Kamano (2). Sato is a highly recoginized scientist, one of the only Saiyan scientists. King Vegeta absolutly hates her and her kind. Sato has just made a cauncation that supposedly would make u go super saiyan faster. She presented it to Prince Vegeta and asked him what to do with it. He knos how much she cares for her daughter and finding it sickening, decides to use Kamano as the first test subject. Sato shows discontent with him and he marks her off with conspiracy...the only way she can liv through till the next day is by using her daughter as a gunea pig. Sato does as told. the day after the experiement, the exact opposite happens. She finds that Kamano cant go super saiyan any more. Vegeta seeing Sato's anger and pain, exiles her and her family anyways. She and her family is sent to planet earth. However, this is not a mission to destroy it, it is a mission to be destroyed WITH it. She and her family settle down in a small mining village. Two months later, Sato is out going to a nearby stream when she hears the cry of some animal. She drops what she is doing and runs over to where it is. Instead of it being an animal, it is a dragon...no wait, two dragons. A black, slick dragon and a green, rough dragon. The black dragon was going in for the kill when Sato turned Super Saiyan, scaring him away. The other dragon idetifies himself as the "Eternal Dragon" Who can only be called upon if the 7 dragonballs r gathered in one place. After talking for some time, Sato decides to leave. The next day, Sato goes back to the river to find the Dragon.  
  
To continue...pls review and rate! 


	2. wake up...

She eventually found it, staring at seven dragonballs. He looked up, 'I am in ur debt. Pls, make a wish. U can wish for nehting u could possible want.' Sato looked at him in deep thought.  
  
After five minutes or so, she said. "Please hide me and my family. Let no other saiyans kno we r."  
  
"But why? I would think u would want to regroup with ur own kind"  
  
"I was exiled.they would kill me. Besides, I sense that kakkorot is here and Vegeta will be here soon too. My research is too valuable to be stolen by them. Besides, If need comes, I will find them."  
  
"U don't want to be rich, u don't want to be powerful or strong. U just want to be hidden?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Alright, u r now hidden." A burst of light rouse above them and circled them. A single dragonball floated down to Sato. "As long as this ball is hidden, so will u." Sato carefully counted the stars, 8.  
  
"Wha? How? There r 7 dragonballs u said so yesterday."  
  
"Seven to call on ME. This dragonball was made specially for u." Sato picked up the one dragonball he had and flew over to the body of water where the river emptied into.  
  
Sato felt the two. The 8 ball was smaller and hollower than the one. She just stood there for a while, until she felt a hand on her back. "come on, Sato. It s ok. Just throw it." Kamano reached from her father's body to touch the ball. She drew her hand back quickly. Sato dropped it into the ocean below them.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kamano's alarm went off. She got up and went down light headed into the kitchen. "Morining daughter! Its time to start school!"  
  
"Why cant I be lik every other person in the universe and go to PUBLIC school?"  
  
"Because ur not! U come from a very strong-'  
  
'Saiyan heritage and could wipe out this planet with one blow. I kno mom. U tell me this every morning.'  
  
'I kno. And it's a good thing too. Now go wait upstairs until ur father gets out of the shower k?' Sato kisses her daughter on the cheek. Kamano smiled and went upstairs. 


	3. family history lesson

Komano went upstairs to wait for her father to get out of the shower. Her father walked past her fully dressed and smiled at her. 'hey Kamano-chan. Im going to teach u something new today!'  
  
'really? Cool!' Komano was tired of the Agility her dad had been teaching her for so long. And the endurance. And the Speed. She heredly took a shower and went down into the kitchen. She walked by her family's private gym and saw her dad go Super Saiyan . She marveled at his strength and remembered how young he was when he turned supe i 15. Just lik me /i she thought. i he didn't hav to tak any stupid potions tho to sav his family /i she spat on the floor and walked by. Her mom was down in the kitchen with her album out 'oh man! Family history again?? I kno it all!' She whined.  
  
'alright than.tell me what u kno.' Her mom said offended.  
  
'fine. Well, on planet Vegeta our family was a highly reguarded family for its great work in science which is uncommon among saiyans. U got mad about having me tak all those stupid potions and Vegeta banned from the planet. Some dragon came and is guarding us from Vegeta and Kakkorot.'  
  
'very good! Alright fine then. I guess u do kno it all. That is good, Komano. Tom-kun! We're ready.' Her mom called up into the gym. 'We are going to teach u something new today.'  
  
They both went up into the gym where her father was relaxing on a chair in the corner. 'hello Sato, Komano. This lesson is another lesson in speed. Hey! Don't roll ur eyes! Me and ur mother learned this technique long ago. It is VERY important to master.' He waited for Komano to finish her faces at him before he continued. 'this technique is a kind of meditation.' This surprised Komano very much because her mom usually did meditation and energy concentration. 'first, sit in a comfortable position on that X in the middle of the floor.good. Close ur eyes and concentrate solely on the room itself.' She sat in the middile and concentrated on the room. She suddenly felt a weird, tingaling sensation reach her fingers. She opened her eyes to see her body in many little molecules moving over to the other corner of the room. 'see Sato! I new she still had it in her.'  
  
She found herself on the treadmill and cussed loudly. 'What the hell? Howd? Why'd? huh? I thought this was a lesson on SPEED not teleporting.'  
  
'it is on speed. Go from those two places back and forth until I cant see u dematerialize and rematerialize.' She did so for about two hours but made little progress. "its ok, Komano-chun. U'll get it tommarrow.'  
  
'no! I will get it today and u guys aren't going to stop me!' she snapped. She continued for four more hrs. She stopped only to pant for air and then started bak up again.  
  
She was trying a new techinique of staying in the air invisibly until everything else joined her when she suddenly fell at the sound of her mom screaming, 'Tom-kun! She's gone! She really is. hey! That wasn't funny young lady.'  
  
'mom! U actually thought I had disappeared?? Yah! Im getting better at this!' She got off the treadmill and fell face first in front of her mom 'I think I was trying a little too hard-' she croaked. 


	4. End of The Day

That night after dinner Komano and her mother were working on a kind of rejuvenating meditation. 'it totally depends on your will power and your mind power. If u feel week, you will go right into this the minute u fall asleep. However, your will may pull you away from this and in doing so hurt you more than help' Sato said as she got out two blankets.  
  
'How will it hurt me?' Komano wondered.  
  
'it will hurt you because-here. Imagine this. You just fell from a tree. At the hospital, they put a cast on your leg. Can you run?'  
  
'no'  
  
'Can you feel?'  
  
'no'  
  
'can u get up?'  
  
'I get your point!' Komano said irritated by the twenty questions.  
  
'Alright. Now, this won't take much will power since you are already weak as it is. Just remember your pain I guess.good. Now fall asleep.'  
  
'Mom, this isn't really meditating.' Komano said  
  
'Shhhh! Now, feel that?' Komano slowly nodded her head. It felt like a warm rush was going through her body. 'Good! Now, slowly open your eyes. Slower, I little slower.good!' Komano's heavy eyes opened. 'Tell me what you observed.'  
  
'Not much.just a warm sensation going throughout my body' Komano answered, looking at her hands in awe.  
  
'What did u see?' Sato enquired  
  
'uh.nothing'  
  
'im not so sure about that. Telling me what you saw will help me teach you better, Komano-chan. Now what did u see?'  
  
Komano closed her eyes, trying to remember 'uh.bright light, my uh energy flow I guess. It stood out.'  
  
'What else?'  
  
'Well, it moved over at one point and then I saw.well right in front of me, just barely though. The couch looked more like a giant blob of blue and red.'  
  
'Good! Now, go into the kitchen and get some tea before you go to sleep. It will stabilize you. Get up slowly!' Komano at first wasn't sure why her mom wanted her to go slow until she got up fully. She fell back to her knees from the force she felt on her. Getting back up, she stumbled into the kitchen. 'You will get used to that soon. We will do this more often and probably not right before you go to sleep.'  
  
Komano drank the tea and than said, 'wow. This is strong. What did you put in this tea?'  
  
'Senzu bean oil. It's a natural rejuvenate. I found one and im growing them in my green house. They will be really useful soon.' Her mom replied.  
  
'That's nice.' Komano said absent mindidly as she walked up the stairs and into her room.  
  
'And also a little bit of sleeping herbs' her mom added quietly.  
  
-----  
  
Komano was up in her room and had just fallen asleep. Her dream was one she had had before, and she hated it. She was like in another body, because she could see everyone including herself. It was all a blur. She was standing infront of a short but muscular man, anger in her eyes. The man had a look to kill. She turned and yelled something to a newly wed family behind her and some other teen with bluish-purple hair. The other three all had black hair and the little one was about five. She watched three dots leave the sky but saw the little one stay. A blinding light, a scream and Komano woke back up in a cold sweat. She sat up, wiping the sweat off her brow. She walked towards the staircase but stopped as she heard her parents arguing. 'Tom-kun! We have let her. She's got all the techniques down! All you need to do is show her how to teleport to another time.'  
  
'She already does! She does it all the time sub-consciously. You don't believe me? She just did so now! She saw herself.' Tom said defeated  
  
'That's great! Than she can go.right?' Sato exclaimed quietly.  
  
'Not until she becomes a super-sayajin.' Tom said firmly. 'They are too strong other wise. She is very strong but only so strong.'  
  
Komano's fist flew up against the wall. She punched it angrily. In a weird twisted moment though that lasted about 15 seconds, her hair burst into color and her fist went straight through. She pulled her hair out infront of her eyes in awe as the faded back. She tried to hold on to the light, trying to stay a glow but it just didn't work. She faded back. She fell unto her knees. Her parents were brought by the commotion and were there just in time to see her struggle to stay super sayajin. Sato ran up the stairs and held her daughter. 'Mom. I did it.I finally did it. I transformed. I broke the barrier. The drugs must be weakening. I did it.'Komano trailed off into a deep unconscious sleep. She woke suddenly to find herself on the couch downstairs. She sat up and saw it was still dark out. "Whoa.what happened to my bed?" She thought as she climbed the stairs. She stood there and looked at the hole in the wall. "I wonder how that got there ?" she thought she continued walking into her room when her mom came running out of her own bed room. 'Hey honey! Your up!' Sato said relieved  
  
'Yeah mom.why aren't I in my room? How'd this happen?' She asked, still looking at the wall.  
  
'You don't remember?' Sato said, hope disappearing.  
  
'I remember drinking Senzu oil tea and going to bed' she said confused.  
  
'You don't remember going SSJ?' Sato asked. Komano shook her head. 'How about punching the hole in the wall?' Komano started to shake her head but than remembered something.  
  
'I remember the dream I had' she said.  
  
'Tell us about it than!' Sato exclaimed.  
  
Komano began telling them her dream. 'Than I got up and I was going to go get some water when I heard you guys talking and I got angry and.and I don't remember.' Sato's face had ltten up until the end.  
  
Sato said, 'fine I guess I'll tell you than. You turned SSJ for ten secondes and blasted a hole in the wall with your fist because you were so angry.' Komano just looked at her for a second, and than she smiled happily.  
  
'I DID IT! PARTAE! PARTAE! PARTAE!' Komano yelled as she danced around the house. Her mom just sweatdropped and handed her a cafferine-free pop. 


	5. Welcome to the Academy

Two hours later, Komano fell asleep only to be waken back up again by her mom. 'Yes?' she croaked, her mouth dry from the night before.  
  
'Get up dear. Go take a shower.' Sato said happily. Komano went up to take a shower the nights events re roling in her mind like an old tape. In the shower, she was thinking. "What did my dad mean by already being able to teleport through time?" She thought. "Unless that wacked dream was a premonition-shit! What if it was?" She grabbed a towel and got dressed and ran back downstairs. She paused to see a test and paper on the kitchen table.  
  
'Pop Quiz! Whats wrong dear?' Her mom said  
  
'I think I had a.premonition. Do you guys believe in premonitions cause I think I had one.' She said over and over again.  
  
'Oh really? And what is this premonition?' Tomakaski asked. Komano explained her dream again. 'Defenatly a premonition.'  
  
'Whose the short guy I was fighting?' Komano asked  
  
'hmm.sounds a lot like Vegeta except I would have excpected him to go SSJ.' Her dad said as he left.  
  
Komano turned her attention to her mother. 'Who was the little girl?'  
  
'Probably Pan. That would be Gohan and Videl's daughter. Gohan's Kakkorot's son.'  
  
'And that would be the other two people with black hair. What about the other guy? He was about 13 I would say. He had bluish-purple hair.'  
  
'Trunks. You'll meet him. He goes to the same swordsmanship school you are going to.' Sato answered.  
  
'Swordsmanship school? Since when?' she asked with a blank look on her face.  
  
'Oh! I didn't tell you? Since they have JUST now started the new year for it and since you are old enough, they are letting you in!' Sato told her. 'Aren't you happy?' she asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
'Very much' Komano mumbled. 'When do I start?'  
  
'Two Months, I think. You are in intermediate I got them to put you in it since you have been practicing with us since before time if you know what I mean.' Her mom chuckled.  
  
Komano smiled than fell out of her chair. She woke up on the couch in the living room "Man I visit this couch too much" she jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen. Her mom was sitting there, sipping coffee.  
  
'Oh Kami! Your ok!!! What was wrong dear?' Sato asked confused.  
  
'Nothing much its just.mom! Trunks is really cute in all my dreams. What if I freak?' Komano asked worried.  
  
Sato's color poured back into her face. 'Oh. Is that it? Because if it is.too bad! That can't and won't be an option!'  
  
'Why?' Komano asked confused.  
  
'Why? Because me and your father have decided we have been in hiding long enough and we are not going to be in hiding any more so you are basically going to spy on them and subtily tell them that there IS another saiyan family on earth and-dear? Is this a big responsibility or something?' Again, Komano faints. 'Hmmmm maybe I won't give her this pop-quiz.I'll make it open book!' Sato said to herself as she picked up Komano.  
  
"I'm back on the couch? Hmph. Maybe I'll just stay this time." Komano thought. However, she heard her dad talk. Fine. I'll teach her HOW to control her powers so she can visit them. Happy?' Tom said in a defeated voice.  
  
'Very much so!' Sato exclaimed happily. Komano got up and ran into the kitchen, sliding on the tile.  
  
'Im ready!' She smiled happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two months have past and Komano now knows how to teleport through time and space which comes in very handy. She has been taught how to almost stop time completely to become faster and how to penetrate different stages of sleep to train the most at night. She was on her way to the academy the first day and said, 'Why did I bring Jade Fire? I could of used one of your practice swords!' She flipped the sword over in its sheath never revieling it.  
  
'Because they want you to bring your own sword. And besides, the other ones would break probably after how strong you have gotten.' Sato answered as she pulled up to the academy. 'Have a good lesson.'  
  
Komano walked into the training school, abandoned. She put on her poker face and walked up to the teacher and waited until he focused his attention on her. She got a lot of strange looks, but she ignored them, all of them penetrating her skin and sending a chill up and down her spine. The teacher finally turned and she said, 'hello. I'm Komano a new student here. Here is the money.' She handed him an envelope with money in it for instruction fees.  
  
'Thank you. Now, it says here that you are intermediate. Since we have been working on some things the past few years that you may have missed, one of my top student will teach you privately today.' Komano nodded her agreement. 'Trunks? This is Komano. Komano this is Trunks.' Komano's energy level rised with shock "I didn't think I would meet him this soon!" She thought. Remembering he could read power levels, she quickly hid it and didn't think he noticed. He put his hand out for her to shake and she did so. She could sense he was thinking something about she didn't know what it was. 'You two can have the private instruction room.' 


	6. Trunk's point of view

Trunks took the key and led Komano down the hallway to the private instruction room. He babbled on, 'Welcome to the Luella-Briefs Swordsmanship and Self Defense Academy. This school was payed partly by Capsule Corp the other part from private accounts. This is the private training room and across is the regular training room where class usually takes place in.' Trunks unlocked the door as Komano noted what the place looked like. The private instruction room had simple, white-washed room with paddings on the wall and ground. The room had a large window facing the other instruction room across the hall. Trunks was still talking, 'It is very hard to advance so early in your training especially since you are just old enough to enroll and have no older brothers or sisters to teach you.'  
  
'I have my parents. My younger sister, Papillion is helping my grandma she lives in the mountains and also knows much sword fighting and self defense.' Komano said a matter of factly.  
  
'Oh, I see . Well, she probably wont be of any use for now than. I will just review some simple techniques. The first one is.' Trunks droned on and Komano just looked over his shoulder and through the window.  
  
'Your holding your sword wrong.' Komano said lifelessly. Trunks looked at her in disbelief. 'Here, let me show you why-' she stepped besides him and stole the sword from him. He stared at her in disbelief. 'Here, let me show you the correct way.' After about fifty minutes of teaching, Trunks was in awe at how much she knew.  
  
'Wow. Im impressed. Hey, why don't we spar??' he asked. Komano nodded happily and they went off. Time went passed and not much happened. After twenty minutes, komano had knocked the sword out of Trunks hand and Trunks had knocked hers out of her hands. 'Well, I guess we've got nothing left but strength. Want to continue?' He smirked knowing his strength surley surpassed hers.  
  
'Sure. Why not?' With that, she charged him and the got in a fist match. Ten minutes at least passed and Trunks was able to pin Komano up against the wall. 'You haven't-won yet Trunks.' She struggled out. She could barely breath now.  
  
'I think I have.' He smiled. This angered Komano so much that in a burst of energy she knocked him down. The burst of sudden energy shocked his body so much he was knocked out. He lay on the ground, panting. She just stared in shock at her own strength. She heard pounding.loud yelling. She looked over at the window and saw the students cheering her and pounding the glass- except one women.  
  
'Trunks! My dear Trunks oh poor thing! Are you ok?' This women had blue hair which shocked Komano.  
  
'Yeah-Im fine. You won Komano, good job.' He croaked. He got up immidatl picked up his sword and left the room.  
  
Trunks and Bulma were on there way home before Bulma dared to talk. 'So, is that the new student?' she asked  
  
'Yeah. Strong. Her energy level.its remarkable. She cant be mortal. It was too strong.' Trunks kept stating over and over again.  
  
'Well, what are you suggesting?' Bulma asked worried.  
  
'Well.she cant be mortal.but we would've picked up on her powers before now if she was anything but! She hid it very well.she was in shock to see me and let her guard drop for I don't know.ten seconds, just enough for me to measure it. She's good mom.'  
  
'Well is this a good thing or a bad thing? I mean.she could be just someone strong who is lost or something.' Bulma suggested.  
  
'I don't know mom, I just don't know. One thing I do know though is that we need to meet when we get home.' Bulma new what he meant-and stepped on the gas.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later,Piccolo, Gohan, Eighteen, Krillin, Vegeta, ChiChi, Future Trunks and Bulma were all sin the Capsule Corp living room lounging. Finally, Trunks started the conversation. 'Alright. The reason why I called you all here today is to tell you about a strong warrior. She is a new student that goes to the academy I do.'  
  
'So?' Vegeta asked annoyed that he was taking away from his training.  
  
'She is as strong as I am and she didn't have to worry about Cell. Either she was born strong or she's been trained under pressure. Either way, it is strange we didn't know she and her family was around a lot sooner.' Trunks exclaimed  
  
'I don't see any harm in it. She hasn't blown up the world, has she?' Vegeta asked sarcastically.  
  
Trunks slammed his fist down on the coffee table, almost breaking it. 'IM SAYING THAT THIS IS TOO WEIRD! SHE HAS A SAIYAN NAME! A HIGHLY REGUARDED SAIYAN NAME AT THAT! Ive been doing research.'  
  
'And what is this name?' Vegeta stood up.  
  
'Komano is her name.' Trunks said out of breath. An awkward silence followed. Vegeta gave his son a look that could kill. Trunks stared back.  
  
'I suggest we keep an eye on her. That's all we can do now right?' Piccolo said in an attempt to break the tention. 'We'll keep a look out for her ok? What does she look like?'  
  
'Black hair and cold black eyes.like a saiyan.' His full attention still on Vegeta.  
  
'Alright. We all must keep our eye out and if we find anything out, we tell someone else. Deal?? Good. I need to go now.' Piccolo said and out of spite, put is hand out between Vegeta and Trunks, surprised it wasn't bitten off. He flew off and no more was said. 


	7. Dragon Spirits and paralyzing eyes

The next day, Trunks was sparring with another person when Komano entered the academy. She looked in his direction and continued walking. He caught her doing so and let his guard down, 'Got you Trunks! I won.' Sara exclaimed happily.  
  
'Yah, I wasn't paying attention. You got lucky.' Trunks told her.  
  
'Class, time to begin. This is our newest student. She actually started coming yesterday, as most of you know. This is Komano, she will resume class with us where we left off.' Komano stood to the instructors right, full attention still on Trunks. 'Komano, you can be over by Trunks.' The instructor pointed and Komano simply nodded her head in agreement. Trunks freaked out and felt uneasy as she walked to the back.  
  
'Kind of pointless, isn't it? I mean.I REALLY want my enemy to know how I do all my stuff' She muttered during the warm ups. 'We're all like a trained army- we don't change. Except one difference-the army lets you so through with speed.' Trunks stopped with the warm ups and looked at her. 'You know, if the soldiers sure of himself, than he fires quick and easily. If the soldier wants it to go perfect, he takes his time and finds the right point. If the soldier is unsure of himself, he shakes and takes a very long time just choosing a target.' Komano continued the exercises in silence.  
  
----  
  
At the end, Trunks decided to busy himself until Komano left and than follow her home. He busily folded the cloth around his sword idily listening to the instructor's coments to Komano. 'You need a stronger sword. I fear this one might break if you use it now. You are very strong, Komano-maybe too strong. I haven't seen your magnitude of strength since Trunks first came.' He said waving his hand at him sub-consciously.  
  
'But-this sword I've had since I first started training with my parents! Jade Fire is all I have left from-' The instructor cut her off  
  
"well, she named her sword that says something. From where? From what? From who?" Trunks asked himself. 'Its ok-you may go now. Here this is an iron smith I know that I got my sword from. He may be of help.' The instructor continued  
  
'Thank you.' Komano left his office. She was shocked to see that Trunks was still there. She stared at him for a while and exited the building. Trunks quickly finished what he was doing and left. Bulma pulled the car up next to him.  
  
'Don't worry mom, I'll get my self home.' He told her following Komano quietly. He started running as she turned the corner a few blocks up. The chase was on. Every time Komano looked back, Trunks hid himself. She started walking faster, which turned to a jog, whitch turned to a run.  
  
'I can out run him. I know I can.' She comforted herself quietly. He picked up the pace. He chased her through the town. 'Idea time.' She thought. She slowed down just barely, just enough for him to catch up to her. '3.2.1.duck!' she yelled. She suddenly ducked while what she said pshyced Trunks out. He kept running towards her and tripped over her. He flew head first for the pavement but was able to put his hands out in time to save himself by flipping a back flip. 'What, do you take gymnastics or something?' She asked, standing straight against a pole. The wind was blowing her dark hair across her face so her vision was blurred, but she new Trunks was in pain. 'Guy's hands aren't suppose to twist like that.' She told him in a mocking voice.  
  
'Who are you?' He asked rubbing his wrists. 'Why haven't we picked up your power levels and how long have you been here?'  
  
'All in good time Mr Briefs.now ive got to admit something- I hate people who follow me.' She replied, scraping her hair behind her ears. She charged him and hit him right in the neck with her fist, knocking unconscious. 'Gomen, I didn't want to do that.' She whispered. He was paralyzed on the curb and watched her turn the corner-was it just his imagination or was the spirit of something surrounding her? A dragon maybe? The spirit turned and looking into his glowing red eyes merely paralyzed him farther.  
  
----  
  
He woke to a cold chill of the night. He opened his eyes slowly to find the city lights on all around him. He jumped up and looked at the confused looks of the people around him. 'Man, are you drunk? Come with me. I have a friend that will help you.' A strange man put his arm around Trunks. Trunks pushed it off and ran the opposite direction back to the academy. He was almost there when he was stopped by car lights.  
  
'Trunks! There you are am I happy to see you! My baby is home! Vegeta! We found your son!' Bulma cryed happily.  
  
'Oh goody.' Vegeta said in a sarcastic voice. When Trunks climbed in the back seat Vegeta asked, 'So where did you get drunk THIS time??'  
  
'Vegeta!' Bulma smacked him across the face. 'What took you so long dear?'  
  
'Its that student-she knocked me out.' Vegeta snorted at this. 'Im not even sure she did it. I mean, I know it was her fist that hit me, but it was another force causing her to hit me, something is protecting her. That's why we haven't been able to track her.' Trunks added ignoring his father's outburst.  
  
'What do you suggest is gurading her son?' Vegeta asked not really interested  
  
'Those eyes.some kind of spirit of a dragon.' Trunks faded back into the pain the dragon's eyes. 'The dragon had glowing red eyes they paralyzed me.I tried to get up but I couldn't. She's hiding something that's all I know.' Trunks finished.  
  
  
  
----  
  
so.howd you like it?? 


	8. The IM Conversation

back at capsule corp, Trunks is online in the chat:  
  
SwordMaster: Where is everyone?  
  
DaGreenMan: I don't know.I told gohan to get on now.  
  
Eighteen18 has entered the chat room  
  
Eighteen18: hey guys  
  
SwordMaster: hey 18. Krillin's there too, right?  
  
Eighteen18: Duh.  
  
SwordMaster: We are waiting for Gohan now. Piccolo's already here  
  
Eighteen18: So I c.  
  
Kamehameha has entered the chat  
  
Kamehameha: hey wassup all?  
  
SwordMaster: nm u? a/n: nm means nothing much  
  
Kamehameha: same here  
  
Eighteen18: Well, y did you get us all in here if nm is going on  
  
SwordMaster: I said it out of habit  
  
MrVeggieMan has entered the chat  
  
SwordMaster: **laughs** dad?  
  
MrVeggieMan: STUPID WOMEN!!!  
  
**MrVeggieMan is now known as PrinceOfSaiyans**  
  
PrinceOfSaiyans: Much better  
  
SwordMaster: Thank you guys for coming! How did you get a computer Gohan?  
  
Kamehameha: I'm at the library  
  
SwordMaster: O. ok. Neways I called you guys here for a reason  
  
Jade_Fire01 has entered the chat  
  
PrinceOfSaiyans: He thinks this Komano is possessed with dragon spirits.  
  
Jade_Fire01: Hey!  
  
SwordMaster: Dad!  
  
Jade_Fire01: I think I entered the wrong chat  
  
DaGreenMan: That was uh.unexpected  
  
Eighteen18: yah, you did  
  
SwordMaster: That's not what I said! Look, I followed her home today and she found out half way there. She charged me and knocked me out. I don't know how! Her Ki level wasn't high enough  
  
Kamehameha: Wow  
  
DaGreenMan: Than how did she do it?  
  
SwordMaster: Well, when I looked up, there was like a spirit surrounding her. And I looked into its eyes and I was paralyzed for a good 4 hrs. It was weird.  
  
Jade_Fire01: Who are you crazed people? What do you know about Ki levels?  
  
Kamehameha: Who are you?  
  
SwordMaster: That name.it sounds familiar. Hmmm.do you know me?  
  
Jade_Fire01: Uhhh.maybe? What's your name?  
  
SwordMaster: Im no idiot! I don't release information on the internet to people I don't know!  
  
Jade_Fire01: Well how am I suppose to know whether or not I know you? **smacks SM on the head**  
  
PrinceOfSaiyans: He's my son  
  
Jade_Fire01: Whoa.this is too weird.**wonders wth a saiyan is doing on the www** you must be a fan of Vegeta  
  
PrinceOfSaiyans: I AM vegeta  
  
Jade_Fire01: It's a show.you cant be -_-' I'm leaving.  
  
Jade_Fire01 is seen as offline  
  
DaGreenMan: Who was that??  
  
SwordMaster: How should I know?  
  
SwordMaster: So, what should I do? I mean its clear I cant follow her.  
  
Kamehameha: Maybe the problem was that there was no witnesses. Maybe you could if you got witnesses  
  
Eighteen18: Or backup. That would help  
  
PrinceOfSaiyans: the kind of help I think he needs only comes from doctors  
  
SwordMaster: Shut up **ki blasts PoS** oops.  
  
PrinceOfSaiyans: Im going to get you u future freak!  
  
PrinceOfSaiyans has left the chat  
  
SwordMaster: Uh Oh.  
  
Kamehameha: Need backup?  
  
SwordMaster: No thanks, little buddy, Bulma will stop him first  
  
SwordMaster: C? Now he has to do laundry BWAHAHAHA im evil I chose the room right next to the washing room.  
  
Kamehameha: What, do you have more than one computer?  
  
SwordMaster: Yah  
  
DaGreenMan: Enough idle chat. Tell me what street you were stopped at and we will be there for backup.  
  
SwordMaster: Sure! 32nd and Grille ave.  
  
DaGreenMan: I'll be there ne1 else in?  
  
Kamehameha: I'll try, but that's usually when I study  
  
Eighteen18: Me and Krillin will be there  
  
SwordMaster: Bulma and Vegeta will come to **Bulma has to come -_-;;** thanx guys. Ive got to get off now. Bye!  
  
Kamehameha: ttyl (a/n talk to you later) I need to go to  
  
SwordMaster has left the chat  
  
DaGreenMan: bye Gohan  
  
Kamehameha has left the chat  
  
Eighteen18 has left the chat  
  
Jade_Fire01 has set her status to online  
  
DaGreenMan: WTH??  
  
Jade_Fire01: I've been listening to your little conversation. I guess I have to go home differently tomorrow. Bye!  
  
DaGreenMan: Wait; who r u?  
  
Jade_Fire01: Well, this is Komano, Piccolo. Did you know piccolo is a small wood wind?  
  
DaGreenMan: No. Why have you come to this planet? Why do you hide your ki level and why haven't we found you before?  
  
Jade_Fire01: exiled. I gtg now  
  
Jade_Fire01 has left the chat  
  
DaGreenMan has left the chat 


	9. Sato's brat

The next day at the academy, Trunks confronted Komano. 'Look, I had a chat with Piccolo.'  
  
'Who?' Komano asked dumbly.  
  
'Don't you mess with me, buddy. I know everything. It all fits. You are an exiled saiyan. You are here to seek revenge on my family.'  
  
'Whats a saiyan?' She asked. Trunks pinned her up against the wall. The instructor turned in shock.  
  
You know very well what a saiyan is. And if I don't get answers soon, you will regret it deeply.' Trunks whispered harshly. 'Got it?'  
  
'Trunks! Let go of that young lady right now!' He scolded.  
  
'Its ok, sir. I've got it under control.' Komano struggled to say, looking straight into Trunk's cold, hard eyes. Trunks felt a slight disturbance in the air around him and was sent back flying into the desk behind him. He landed covered in a pile of rubble. 'Kuso! That was a little harsh. Sir, I'll get you a new desk, I promise.'  
  
The instructor was still in shock but managed a weak 'ok'. Komano began to walk out of the door. Trunks ran after her.  
  
'Come back here!' Trunks yelled. Komano turned, revealing the strange dragon swirling around her. Trunks squinted from the migrane. 'We are all on to you. Every city block you pass, You are being watched. I have my ways of finding you. Hey! Come back Here!' Trunks yelled as Komano continued walking.  
  
'Why should I?' Komano asked, still walking.  
  
'Don't try to make enemies with me. I have powerful allies.'  
  
'Powerful eh? I'll see about that.' Trunk's anger grew as she was not afraid yet. He stood an watched her walk off into the distance.  
  
'You will regret this day! YOU CAN'T WIN!' Komano turned.  
  
'Look, pal. I don't give a kuso about winning anything. I am only meeting my destiny. You can't meddle with destiny.'  
  
'What do you know about destiny?'  
  
'Dragon, I think just to mess with them im going to not shield my ki level.' Komano muttered.  
  
"Alright. Fine. I'll tell you when to duck and all.'  
  
Trunks instantly sensed the change. 'What? How is she talking to a dragon that doesn't even exist?' He wondered  
  
'And maybe I'll go down the way I usually go down. Heheh.' Komano added. She turned down the familiar city block easily, showing no weakness, no paranoia, no fear.  
  
"Duck." She ducked as a small man tried to kick her in the face.  
  
'Yeah, that was a miss.' She said. Four more fighters entered the scene. One a women with blonde hair, a green alien, a boy with black hair and a man with black spiked hair. 'Hey, if you want to fight me, at least let me make a shield.' She let out a strange blast and a force field surrounded all of them in a dome. 'That way, no one that happens to wonder down here can see us. Shall we continue?' Four of them, all except the women charged her at once. She let out a massive blow that sent them all flying off onto the pavement. She pulled a red hoodie on with an eternal dragon symbol on the sleeve and covered most facial features, including her hair. 'This is too easy. Dragon, why don't you make this a little more interesting, eh?' Komano asked. Just than, a fully transformed Gokou appeared.  
  
'Kamahame…hey wait! Where's Pikkon?' He faded back into a regular saiyan. 'Who is this?' Komano just smiled. She charged him and knocked him onto the ground. They started into a one on one brawl.  
  
'I'll beat u, kakkorot.' She told him.  
  
'Huh? How do you know my name?' While he let his guard down, she quickly knocked him out by squeezing the left of his neck and flew off. Little did she know, she was being followed by eighteen. She stopped half way, eighteen stopping ten feet away from her.  
  
'Following me, eh? I don't like that.' Komano commented. Eighteen stayed quiet. 'Out of words? Alright. I'll make this easy on you.' Suddenly, Eighteen disappeared, only to be waiting behind her, Komano's arm already twisted.  
  
"Move up a little and kick.' Dragon said. She did so and sent Eighteen back to where she came from. By now, the other fighters had arrived, including Trunks.  
  
'I knew you were here only for bad. What do you want with our peaceful planet?' Trunks asked.  
  
'Maybe she's a full blooded saiyan and wants to blow up the world like kakkorot was suppose to.' Vegeta spat off to the side. Komano faintly remembered a voice much like that.  
  
'Keep quiet, Vegeta.' Piccolo said.  
  
'Vegeta?!?! YOUR MINE PAL!' Komano gained this sudden uncontrollable anger and charged at him. With all her might, she punched and kicked, easily dodged by him. On kick went through and sent him flying down. He stopped half way and transformed. Although the odds were now against her, she appeared behind him and punched his back hard enough for him to fly back up. 'No ONE EXILES MY FAMILY FOR STUPID REASONS! ITS NOT MY MOTHER'S FAULT! SHE WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROTECT ME!' Komano yelled and ran back up to him. Trunks met her half way and wouldn't let her through. 'Move or else I cant be accounted for my actions.' Komano said, trying to keep calm. He didn't budge.  
  
'Why did your family get exiled?' He asked seriously. Komano pointed accusingly at Vegeta.  
  
'He was using me as a guinea pig to try the latest potions. My mom disagreed and we were exiled!' Komano spat.  
  
'So this is Sato's brat eh? If you ask me, she is kind of irritated.' Vegeta said in a mocking tone. Komano started for him when a hand pulled her back.  
  
'Let go of me!' she demanded looking straight into Trunk's eyes. 'This does not concern you.'  
  
'It does now.' Trunks smiled. He quickly jumped out of the way as a massive kamehameha blast lunged at her.  
  
"Komano! Duck!" the dragon yelled in her mind desperately.  
  
'No, I've got a better idea.' She disagreed. As the blast came towards her, she created a small shield and jetted out of there. 'What a graceful exit, eh?' She smiled as they looked among the debris below for her. She left them quickly laughing all the way. 


	10. Sasaki Household and an invitation to di...

'She's not here. She tricked us.' Trunks shook his head. 'How could I be so stupid?'  
  
'My guess is that the baka fried in Gokou's blast. No one could of survived it. The at was high, even for him.' Piccolo mentioned.  
  
'Whatever. I'm leaving.' Vegeta took off into the distance.  
  
'Hey you guys, where's my wife?' Krillin asked. The fighters looked among themselves and found no evidence of eighteen.  
  
~*~  
  
Komano was far enough that they couldn't find her, so landed on the ground in the forest near her house. Eighteen, mutely, wasn't far behind. Finally, Eighteen made a false move. Komano jumped up into the trees above and jumped right behind Eighteen. 'I knew they would send a spy after me. Well you know what? You aren't getting anywhere near me or my family. So leave. NOW!' Komano growled protectively. Little did she know, Sato was near by.  
  
'Not until you tell me what is going on. We need to know.'  
  
'No. Never. I will not betray my families trust.' Komano spat out.  
  
'Maybe you would feel better if you came over for dinner?' Sato asked politely.  
  
'Mom?' Komano asked.  
  
'Sure, I guess.' Eighteen answered suspiciously.  
  
'Good! Komano, hurry home. You need to wash the vegetables because your dad is working late tonight.' Komano nodded her head and took off. 'Isn't she sweet?'  
  
'Precious.' Eighteen commented. They walked towards the house, through a very long, narrow passage that didn't look used often.  
  
'I don't trust these woods at night. Did you know that a black dragon roams them at night?' She asked. Eighteen shook her head. They arrived at the house when it was dark out. 'Come on in.' Eighteen walked in.  
  
'Can I call my husband?' Eighteen asked.  
  
'Yeah sure. Komano? Where is that girl. KOMANO!!' Komano emerged from a room from upstairs, panting heavily.  
  
'Yeah mom?'  
  
'Show Mrs…oh I'm sorry! I missed your name!'  
  
'Eighteen.'  
  
'Show Mrs. Eighteen where the phone is.' Sato asked. Komano rolled her eyes  
  
'Ok mom. It's up here.' She told Eighteen. Eighteen followed her up the stairs. She pointed at the phone and went back into the room she was in before. Komano pushed a few buttons and the pressure suddenly changed somehow. 'Gomen! I better close the door.' She closed the door. Eighteen look in through the big pained windows. She was punching a punching bag.  
  
.: Hmm this is like the graviton Vegeta uses at capsule corp..: Eighteen thought. She dialed the phone.  
  
'Hello?' Krillin asked.  
  
'Hey Krillin. It's me. I'm at that Komano child's house.'  
  
'What? How'd you get there?'  
  
'Her mom led me. It was too dark, but it is surrounded by forest. Anyways, I was invited for dinner. I'll see what I can get.'  
  
'Okay. Be safe alright?'  
  
'Okay. You worry to much Krillin.' She hung up. As she walked by the strange room, she took care to find a screen that would tell her under what pressure she was on. She was shocked to find it said 350. Komano noticed she was staring and turned off the equipment.  
  
'Do you want something?' She asked through the window, panting for air. 'I'm done practicing, shows over.'  
  
.: Memo to self: hates it when people stare..: She thought. 'Can see inside of it?'  
  
'Alright.' Komano opened the door and let eighteen in. 'I practice in here whenever I can; its an effective way to let my anger out. This is measured in a different way than Vegeta's. It's not actually at 350 times, more like 200.'  
  
'That's still a lot for a girl your age.' Komano shrugged as Eighteen examined the buttons. She noticed a strange ball at the end.  
  
'I was trained under pressure.'  
  
'If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a dragon ball.' Eighteen remarked.  
  
'Something like that. It's stored here. We decided this room would have the best security.'  
  
'Komano! Mrs. Eighteen! Dinner's ready!' Her mom yelled up the stairs.  
  
'Coming mom.' Komano answered. 


	11. Purple Lightening

The dinner topic was mainly uneventful until Sato asked, 'So Komano, have you given Mrs. Eighteen a tour?'  
  
'Uh…kind of. She wanted to know about the training chamber and the power source.'  
  
'Oh? Really interesting I think. Tom-kun set it up for us.'  
  
'Yes. Interesting. I have a few questions though. What exactly is the power source?' Sato gave Eighteen a blank look. 'The orange ball? In the back?'  
  
'Oh! Well, that isn't really a power source. We use the energy, but only when it isn't stable. It has powers beyond your belief. Very interesting. You have to remove it under high pressure, or else it will destruct. The only way for it to move around under normal pressure is for it to be carried around in a special cloth.'  
  
'What kind of cloth?'  
  
'Oh, you know, the red one up there by it.' Sato replied. Komano looked at her in shock at how much information she had given out.  
  
'Thank you. That clears some stuff up for me.' Eighteen said in monotone. Just than, they heard a crash of thunder and saw a streak of lightening. Komano jumped out of her chair and stared at the sky.  
  
'Whoa mom! Did you see that? It was purple! That is so cool!' Komano shouted. It than began to rain, which soon turned into hail. 'Oh yeah! This is awesome!' Komano grinned from ear to ear.  
  
'Well Mrs Eighteen, you are more than welcome to stay over night. I think it is too risky to go out now.'  
  
'Alright. Better call Krillin again.' She walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, she made sure that the two others were busy washing dishes. They were in a loud conversation about that day at the academy. Eighteen decided to make a detour into the training chamber to look at the ball once again. It was a bright orange with seven? No…eight stars. She quickly dialed kame house.  
  
'Hello?' Krillin asked  
  
'hi. Krillin, is there such a thing as an eighth dragonball?'  
  
'No theres only seven. Why do you ask?'  
  
'This family has an orange ball with eight red stars on it. Sounds like a dragonball to me.'  
  
'Hmmm Bulma is here. Talk to her.' Krillin offered. Eighteen rolled her eyes  
  
'Alright, fine.' She mumbled.  
  
'Hey Eighteen! What do you want to know?'  
  
'About an eighth dragonball.'  
  
Silence followed  
  
'Hmmm. No such thing.'  
  
'Yeah, there is! Look, I can try and sneak it out but nothing's final got it?'  
  
'Sure! If I can see it, I'm sure I can identify it.'  
  
'One more thing; it is highly unstable.'  
  
'Alright. I'll look into it. BuhBye!' She gave the phone back to Krillin.  
  
'Krillin, I'm staying here tonight.'  
  
'Ok bye.' They hung up.  
  
'So, staying here tonight eh?' Komano's voice shocked her. 'Come on, I'll show you where the guest bedroom is.' She led her down to the main floor and over to a room right by a staircase. 'I suggest you don't go down there, who knows what is down there.' The room looked comfy and warm enough to eighteen and it was in good view of the staircase leading to upstairs, too.  
  
.: Perfect:. Eighteen thought. .: Looks like this will be easier than I thought. :.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- I just thought u guys should know that the only way Komano was able to defeat all of them was One-she was trained under pressure and Two- Dragon helped her. Thankyou very much for reviewing! ^_^ 


	12. Papercut/ Paranoia

Eighteen went in and sat on the bed. Sato smiled and walked up the staircase. 'Komano come put your laundry in the washing machine,' Sato called behind her. Komano followed. Once up the stairs, she sat on the washing machine while her mom folded freshly dried cloths.  
  
'Uh, mom?' She started.  
  
'Yes dear?'  
  
'Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first?'  
  
'Uh…Good I guess.'  
  
'Okay, well. Dragon brought back Kakkorot somehow, even though that had already been done once by him.'  
  
'The Eternal Dragon didn't do it; his spirit did.' Sato replied. From where Eighteen was, she could hear and see everything. 'Continue though.'  
  
'I found where Vegeta lives.' Sato's heart skipped a beat. 'He lives in Capsule Corp, he is Trunks' dad.'  
  
'Well, I knew that but you found capsule corp? That is awesome.' Sato replied  
  
'Yeah well, I also was wearing a hoodie so most of me was covered. All they could see was my hands and since Kakkorot just got back, I highly doubt anyone has given him a detailed description of what I look like. So, now you want the bad news, huh?'  
  
'Yep.' Her mom answered, grinning. 'What is it?'  
  
'I think you told Eighteen too much. Once Vegeta or Kakkorot hear where I'm from, they will come for sure.'  
  
'Highly doubtful. I took her the round about way to get here.'  
  
'What if she gets the dragonball?'  
  
.: So I was right. :. Eighteen thought down the staircase in her room.  
  
'Oh, don't worry. I don't think she will and if she does, Dragon will break free. Don't worry.'  
  
'What if-' Komano began.  
  
'What if you stop saying what if and worry about something else. For example, the tournament coming up?'  
  
'What? The world tournament isn't until next year. It just passed.' Komano told her mom in shock.  
  
'Not that, silly. The tournament amongst the four main official academies! They all take part in a tournament once a year to see who's self defense academy is best! Oh yeah, and did I mention sword fighting?'  
  
'Sword fighting? Awesome! For sure I can win that much! Oh what fun!' Komano exclaimed. "just out of curiosity, who's academies are in this tournament?'  
  
'Well, the four main ones are Luella-Briefs Swordsmanship and Self Defense Academy, Fire Dragon Fellowship, Academy for sword fighting and practical defense, and the last one is Akai Fighters United. All are very powerful and this shouldn't be taken lightly. You need to train to beat them.'  
  
'Wait… AFU?? Isn't that the academy that Papillion is in?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'My younger sister, Papillion?'  
  
'You bet.'  
  
'They aloud her to join?!?'  
  
'Yeah. Great isn't it?'  
  
'Uh, I don't think they will take it lightly that she is four years younger than everyone else.'  
  
'So, your point is---'  
  
'She is just as good at sword fighting as me! What if I lose?' Sato shrugged.  
  
'Bummer.' Komano fell over. 'Uh, maybe you should go train to get better than her.'  
  
'Okay, maybe I will.' She replied a little too light headedly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After training for a good two hours, Komano had had enough. She was trying to get super saiyan again, but it wasn't working. Angrily and tiredly, she headed to take a shower. The bathroom clock read 10:38, Komano was surprised at how much time had passed. She didn't really care, she was too tired. At eleven, Komano emerged from the shower and walked to her bedroom.  
  
~*~*~  
  
At the same time, Eighteen was silently waiting for Komano to go sleep before she made her move. Half an hour later, she emerged from the bedroom and quietly made the flight up the stairs. At the top, she felt her way along the hallway, and felt the first door on her left for a door knob. Once inside, she thought that the gravity would change, but it didn't. She walked over to a small light source; the dragonball. The faded orange light shined brightly and Eighteen was in a trance. She searched for the pouch nearby, grabbed it and made quick work to get the dragonball into it. Once inside the pouch, the gravity changed. 'What the-' Eighteen muttered. The air thickened around her; and felt like a rock was forced upon her back. Struggling back up, she made the attempt to get to the door. Sato was standing in the door, followed by Komano. 'How did you know I wasw in here?' Eighteen struggled to ask.  
  
'Easy, Komano here is a light sleeper.' Sato smiled, went super saiyan and traveled to the controls. She lowered it to ten times normal gravity. Eighteen got up and knew the only chance was a mad dash to the door. Komano drew her sword and wouldn't let her.  
  
'Watch it Eighteen. I knew something was going to happen since the time I layed eyes on you. Give me the dragonball now.' She demanded. Eighteen just laughed and through a punch at Komano. Hoping that Dragon would help her, Komano tried to fend it off as much as she could. It didn't work for long, she was soon sent into the wall. Spontaneously, in retaliation, Komano went Super Saiyan once again, this time willing it to last longer. Motivated by pure anger, Komano started to attack her. Eighteen knew the she couldn't win this way, so used reverse psychology. This 'psychology' was simply having Komano punch her out the door. Once she was out, Eighteen ran out of the residence and flew off.  
  
'Darn it!' Komano yelled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day after Komano and Trunks' lesson, Komano confronted Trunks. 'Where is it?'  
  
'Where is what?' He asked.  
  
'You know what I'm talking about; the dragonball. Where is IT?!?'  
  
'We can't look for dragonballs right now, they are all rocks.' Komano had had enough. She picked him up by the shirt.  
  
'Look little man, I know that Eighteen gave you the dragonball to hide. Just give it here and NO ONE will have to get hurt. Got it?'  
  
'No.' Trunks replied stupidly. Komano sent him a fist right in the face.  
  
'Give it BACK NOW!' She yelled everyone stopped and turned. Ashamed, Komano let go of Trunks and looked away. The chatter started up again. Trunks picked up his duffle bag and walked out of the academy, just like Komano had the day before. 'Fine be that way. Get the dragon's curse; what do I care?' Komano's special attack was paranoia; and did it very well. Trunks stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
'Curse? What curse?'  
  
'Oh you know the usual, eternal pain, guilt the usual.' Trunks gulped as Komano continued, 'So much pain, super Saiyans barely get out alive. The curse makes you live, just so you can feel the pain consume you bit-by bit. Have fun Trunks! 


	13. Surprise vists

Trunks was home when he heard something shatter in the kitchen. At first, he thought it was a clutz attack until he heard another voice. `And where is the lab Bulma?' Trunks sprinted to the kitchen. He found Bulma cowering in the corner, Komano hovering above her.  
  
`I won't tell you.' Bulma stuttered.  
  
`Fine, than I guess I have to go a little farther.' I blast formed in her hand. She noticed Trunks in the doorway.  
  
`Get away from my mother.'  
  
`Give me back the dragonball.' Komano replied in monotone. She powered down and landed. `It is in your possession.' Trunks new her mom was running tests on it, but never entered his mind how much she would want it.  
  
`Why is it so important to you? It's proven it can not call upon the dragon.'  
  
`It is a protection device. It hides certain things.'  
  
`And what is it hiding right now?' Trunks asked smirking just a little.  
  
`A very powerful weapon that can only be awaken by a strong wizard. Once unleashed, this world is sent head first into destruction; nothing can stop it.' Trunks looked a little shocked at this.  
  
`Yeah? And I bet you are the one heading the operation up.' Komano surged over to him and pinned him up against the wall.  
  
`I am not! I am hiding it under orders of the Supreme Kai! The wizard has already picked up the signal and luckily is hundreds of light years away. But still, he has locked onto the planet. Go tell Eighteen that she just sent this world to destruction.'  
  
`I'm not going to believe this. If there really was a powerful force, we would have found it by now.'  
  
`Well you haven't, and you wouldn't have if you guys hadn't meddled in someone else's business.'  
  
`THAT'S ENOUGH!' The two stopped fighting to find the whole Z squad standing there, watching the whole thing. Piccolo stepped forward with the dragonball. `I will listen to no more of your senseless bickering.' He raised his fist and was about to smash it when Komano yelped.  
  
`No! Don't do that! Don't any of you know anything about what I just said?? You destroy that and this world will become a battleground by the next world tournament!!' Piccolo stopped.  
  
`What are you talking about?'  
  
`Fate and if that ball is destroyed, the fate of this planet is destruction!' Komano was out of breath now. She felt another person's kai instantly. She turned to reveal Dende.  
  
`What she says is true, Piccolo. Although some of it is not, she is hiding it from the supreme kai, the wizard's family and everyone else for that matter.' Dende grasped the dragonball.  
  
`That isn't right! We could have put an end to this powerful weapon!' Goku put in. Komano rolled her eyes.  
  
`If I showed it to you, than everyone else would find out about it too.'  
  
`There is only one way to settle this, a tournament.' Vegeta's hard voice sounded like it was mocking Komano.  
  
`A tournament? You mean Rock paper scissors?' Gohan asked.  
  
`No, you baka! A fighting tournament.' Everyone gasped. `Well, fighting is the way we settle everything, isn't it?' Everyone agreed.  
  
`A tournament it is. Everyone who competes gets two years to train.' Dende announced. `The winner gets the dragonball. In the mean time, I will hold on to it.' Dende faded. Komano couldn't hold her anger in anymore.  
  
`Kuso, kuso, kuso, KUSO!' She punched the wall vigorously, when suddenly sparks began to fly around her. Realizing what was happening, she quickly lowered her power level. `I need to go now.' She tried to stay clam and flew off to her house.  
  
At the Sasaki residence, she told her family what happened. Tomaski got really angry. `Darn it, why do they have to be so nosey?' He yelled and went super Saiyan, his way of relieving stress. `Now what?'  
  
`We have two years to train right? So let's make the most of it.' Sato suggested. `Let's go visit Yardrat. The gravity there is 50 time more powerful, besides that, someone there owes me a favor.'  
  
~*~  
  
take a wild guess at who the wizard is! Chances are, your wrong. It's not Babadi! Very close though... 


	14. planet ravii

Komano was loading up her family's ship while she waited for her younger sister, Papillion and her adoptive grandma to come home. The sun was setting when they had finished packing. Komano walked up to her mom. 'We leave tomarrow, right?'  
  
'That's right.' Sato replied, her attention fully on the sky watching out for Papillion,  
  
'Hey mom, we don't fit in to Yardratt.'  
  
'How'd ya figure?'  
  
'Well first, they are green skinned and second you haven't been there since forever! They won't recognize you!' Sato smiled at her daughter's response.  
  
'I know the leader personally; don't worry. That is where I learned the transmission technique I am showing you. Micc will remember me.'  
  
'What about Shin? What about-' Her mom stopped her.  
  
'It's Papillion! Look!' Sato exclaimed as a helicopter landed. An old woman emerged with a spirited eight year old girl.  
  
'Komano!' The girl yelped, 'look what I've got!' Papillion turned around and showed everyone a tail, her black fizzy hair down to her shoulders bouncing happily.  
  
'How awesome!' Komano exclaimed. 'I wish I still had my tale.' She sighed as she remembered when her tail was cut. 'On another note, you two look hungry. Come on in!'  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next day before sunrise, Komano awoke to get her sister but something was holding her back. At first, she was terrified. She turned on the dim lamp and waited for her eyes to adjust. She found a sleeping girl snuggled up, grabbing her arm. 'Papi-chan. Wake up.' Komano told her sleeping sister.  
  
'Don't call me that Komano.' Papillion mumbled still half asleep. Her eyes suddenly popped open. 'Do we get to leave today?!?' Komano smiled and nodded. 'YEAH!!! Papillion bounced around happily, getting on her clothes. 'I can't wait!'  
  
At dawn, the whole family (except the old lady) was aboard the family space ship. 'Say good bye, Papi!' Sato told her youngest daughter. Sato looked around. 'Wait, where's Komano?' Komano came running out of the house, her sword slung over her shoulder.  
  
'Gomen, mother. I needed to get my sword.' Sato smiled and Tomaski fired up the engines.  
  
~*~*~ CAPSULE CORP ~*~*~  
  
'Now what?' Bulma asked.  
  
'We train, stupid women.' Vegeta told her.  
  
'I'm going back into the future to my time; don't worry, I'll be back in two years.' Trunks stood up and went outside.  
  
'Wait, Trunks!' Bulma yelled, running out the door. Trunks was about to climb into his time machine when Bulma's arm grabbed his. 'Good bye, my son. Stay safe, alright?'  
  
'Right.' Trunks nodded. He hugged his mother. 'Goodbye, Goku, Gohan, father, Goten and little me. Train hard, alright?' The nodded and watched Trunks take off into the distance. Minutes went by, no one saying a word.  
  
'Well, back to the drawing board. Hey Piccolo, are you coming to train with us?' Goku asked. Piccolo nodded. 'Bye Bulma! Bye Vegeta!' He took off to his house.  
  
'I guess I have no choice but to train also. Common, Krillin.' Eighteen turned and took off, Krillen not far behind. Vegeta walked into the gravity chamber and raised the gravity to 400 times normal gravity to warm up in.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Two months went by in the space ship and all Komano could think about is Papillion's damn tail. .:I've got to get me one of those things. :. She often thought. Her father exited the training chamber and informed them of some great news.  
  
'Planet Ravii is up ahead. We will stop there and train. The gravity is naturally 20 times normal so come into the training chamber and get used to it. We will be docking in a city called Tali.' Tomaski led them into the chamber.  
  
'Yes! Glorious, glorious, land! I'm so happy!' Papillion giggled.  
  
'Glorious? Where did you learn that word?' Komano asked. Papillion playfully hit her. 'Hey dad, what language do they speak?'  
  
'Most of them know the galactic trading language; we will use that. Their main language though is Fêtii. We will just use the trader language.' The two were in the chamber, getting used to the weight. Komano welcomed the new found weight, she didn't like gliding without anything for support or to push off of. Her dad than pulled some clothes out of a compartment above them.  
  
'Father? What is this?' Papillion asked as she was handed cargo pants and a top with a symbol on the upper half of the sleeve. It look like an S that was on fire above an M. 'Wow! How cool! Look at this Komano!' She showed her sister her great clothes.  
  
'Awesome!' .:Well, her's is decent, so what is mine? :. Komano thought. Her father handed her a top like Komano's except with shoulder guards of some sort ot attach to the top. It looked fairly light but when she lifted it, she found it was more like a plate of metal; which it was. She felt Papillions but found Papillions was lighter; it was regular cloth. 'Alright than…' She thought confused. She pulled the shirt on over her long sleeved shirt, than was handed a skirt. 'WHAT?!?! YOU MUST BE KIDDING!' She yelled. 'I've never warn a skirt in my life and, and Papi gets cargo pants!' Her father smiled at his daughter.  
  
'In this region of the galaxy your first born must wear this; you will be better respected as a trader. Oh yeah, I forgo these.' He handed her some leather gloves.  
  
'Wow! Real leather!' She felt the gloves. She looked up to her father. 'I feel like I'm about to go trick or treating.' Her father rolled his eyes.  
  
'I will leave you two to get properly dressed.'  
  
~*~*~CC~*~*~  
  
Goten was sitting with his brother and Trunks while they refereed Vegeta's match against Goku. 'Dad, you blew the area up again. You lost, actually both of you lost.' Vegeta's arrogant smile left. 'You touched outside the ring and than Goku blew it up so it was a tie.' Goten smiled to Trunks. 'Wanna spar?'  
  
'Sure.' Trunks and Goten sparred for awhile as Goku and Gohan sat off to the side, drinking lemonade that Bulma had brought them. Goku had a serious look on his face.  
  
'Hey dad, what's wrong?' Gohan asked tensely.  
  
'Two months in Gohan, Two months! I felt it from the beginning; those three will stop at NOTHING to get that ball back. Now that we have it in our possession, we are sitting ducks. They haven't made a move. A matter of fact, I know where Dende has been hiding it.' Gohan focused his attention on his dad. 'Some where near Kame's House.'  
  
'How do you know? Did you find it?' Goku shook his head.  
  
'No. Krillin and Eighteen have been moving rather fast, a matter of fact, Krillin told me he almost strained his arm from going so fast; he couldn't control it. Bad news Gohan, bad news.'  
  
'What if he had just been working hard?' Gohan corrected.  
  
'Because the same effect happened on Piccolo when he came back from meditation on Kami's lookout. Remember? He told us about how Dende was going to change where it is hidden. I just don't know why he chooses areas so close to us.' Goku's eyes narrowed than got big again with optimism. 'So we have got to get strong, alright? Come on, Gohan. Let's spar.' Gohan smiled and they sparred.  
  
~*~*~PLANET RAVII~*~*~  
  
'Dad, I feel like a piñata.' Komano whispered as they stepped off the plain.  
  
'You don't have a tail though so you can't be.' Her dad teased. Sato jumped out of the space ship and joined them.  
  
'I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Anyone up for dinner?' Everyone agreed with Sato.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The dinner conversation was fairly uneventful, except for the fact that Komano kept getting paranoid over the stares she got from some people. 'What is wrong with these people, mom? I mean, the minute we landed they have been looking at us!' She hissed to across the table.  
  
'It's just your imagination.' Sato replied, still eating some kind of salad.  
  
'I've been hearing that a lot lately.' Komano mumbled. She backed out her chair, accidently knocked a waiter over with a glass of water in his possession, spilling it all over her. 'Oh, I'm sorry sir. Here, let me help- ' She reached out her hand but the waiter just backed away from it. 'Okay, than.'  
  
'I'm so sorry ma'm. I'm very sorry. Please forgive me!' He struggled to get up, bowed and left her. Komano's pupils got small with disbelief.  
  
'Oh, I bet this is imaginary water that spilled on me, and that guy was imaginary too, right?' She mocked. 'Can we leave now?' She asked.  
  
Outside the restaurant, the sun was setting revealing two moons, veiled in a silky wave of clouds. Although it was chilly, it was breath-taking. 'Beautiful, isn't it?' a deep voice asked from behind her. She turned and saw those dark, black eyes.  
  
'Is it-' She stuttered. 'It, it can't be! You were on Planet Nitup when it blew up!' She was over come with shock.  
  
'Don't worry. I was off planet bounty hunting.' He shrugged. 'I didn't get that much though.' Komano was so over come with happiness, she hugged her best friend. Quickly, she gained composure and looked at Tuprin's face.  
  
'Sorry.' She said. His eyes were happy, so she couldn't help but smile. 'How did you get away with it? Something tells me they wouldn't let an outsider like yourself get away with it. Especially Frieza! That was one of his planets, after all.'  
  
'He would if you gave him 80%. Than some punk came and cut him into cold cuts right after I gave him the money.' He smiled. 'Where are you and your family staying tonight?'  
  
'I don't know.' Komano answered. She looked at her mom. Sato stepped forward.  
  
'We were going to stay on the ship, but perhaps you know a better place?' Sato asked. Tuprin smiled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The hotel was small, but a good one. 'I am two doors down with my adoptive sister.' He informed them.  
  
'You were adopted?' Komano asked, somewhat surprised.  
  
'Yeah, it gave me a low profile while Frieza and his useless followers were on their killing spree her. Good night.' It was an old joke between them; he was convinced that Saiyans were nothing but weaklings with too big of egos. In the distance, he called back, 'Hey, we need to exchange stories. I here your family has made quite a name for itself.' Komano blushed; her mom had become a pilot of a hi-tech ship and flew in races. As soon as he left, Sato took her eldest daughter aside.  
  
'I need to show you something.' She whispered. Komano 


End file.
